Clinic Duty: revenge and recovery
by LMXB
Summary: Cameron and Chase are bickering and Chase tries to make Cameron suffer, but his plan backfires when it causes Cameron to be attacked……


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc…… they all belong to fox

Notes: I started this about a year ago so I hope it kinda fits in with the current time line, although Stacey is still around so must be set early season 2 ish. Slight spoilers for Vogler's reign of terror!

Summary: Cameron and Chase are bickering and Chase tries to make Cameron suffer, but his plan backfires when it causes Cameron to be attacked……

Having solved the recent difficult case, House was out of reasons to avoid the dreaded clinic duty, and he was running out of places to hide from the over-zealous Dr Cuddy. He had considered asking for the afternoon off on compassionate grounds, due to the difficult nature of the past case. Although that approach would work for Cameron, possibly Chase and Foreman as well, he knew the success rate for him was almost zero. In fact the odds were so bad he decided it was best to not even ask. He was even further dissuaded when he realised that to even put forward that argument to Cuddy would be an admission that sometimes even he the great, unapproachable House could care. No he thought to himself he needed a better plan. He turned his head and looked through the glass wall at his ducklings, they too looked drained - but then they were meant to, that was the point of having a staff. Then the idea struck him, he could get one of them to help him. He could have a heart to heart with Cameron - confide in her the great pain of his life and get her to do his clinic duty, but even he could not stoop that low. This brought him to his other option, to win a bet. But what could they bet over? His master planning was interrupted by raised voices. This was too interesting to miss he thought to himself and hobbled to the next room to antagonise. He walked in to see Foreman looking fed-up and Chase making snide comments to Cameron. He still hadn't and in fact would probably never forgive Chase for his treachery, but to defend Cameron would show he cared and he couldn't do that. It was then that something completely unexpected happened Cameron snapped. She told Chase exactly what a self-centered weasel he was and stormed out. The men stood completely gob-smacked. Even House was for once completely lost for words. It was Chase who eventually broke the silence by stalking of to the clinic.

Before either Foreman or House could respond Wilson breezed in exclaiming.

"What the hell have you done now, House?''

"Thats right always blame me'' Responded House.

"Of course I always blame you...''

Before he could finish Foreman cut him off mid-sentence and said.

"Actually, for once it wasn't House''

"So what brought such dis-harmony?'' questioned Wilson.

"Don't look at me, I unfortunately missed that start, I wish you had paged me'' House answered looking at Foreman.

"I am not too sure what started it, but it resulted with Cameron loosing it'' explained Foreman

"Cameron?'' Wilson spluttered.

"Yeah, I am kinda surprised she didn't do it sooner considering the way Chase treated her when Volgler was around''

"Well I guess you owe me $50, Wilson'' House said holding out his hand.

"No the bet was that you couldn't make Cameron loose it within her first year, not Chase'' argued Wilson.

"Same difference and perhaps Chase was doing my bidding, I tell you what I will let you off if you do my clinic duty for the next week''

"Ha'' snorted Wilson as he left the room.

"I'll take that as a maybe'' shouted House.

"Well I guess we had better start doing our clinic duty then'' resolved Foreman.

"Absolutely, however before I start I had better sort Cameron out.''

"You?'' Foreman choked.

"Yes, being her boss, I am responsible for her emotional well-being''

"In other words you are trying to get out of clinic duty and you want to find out exactly what happened!'' Chuckled Foreman.

"Not at although, they are just job benefits'' House quipped back before limping down to the lab to find Cameron, probably crying over some piece of macherinery.

Meanwhile Foreman went off to the clinic not looking forward to explaining to Cuddy why she was three doctors down.

When Foreman got to the clinic as expected he was grabbed by Cuddy.

"Dr Foreman, so nice of you to join us, perhaps you could tell me where Dr House is?''

"Well, House is looking for Cameron ...''

"Seeing Cameron is here in clinic where she is meant to be he is not doing a very good job'' Cuddy interrupted.

"Cameron's here!'' Foreman exclaimed "Is she alright?''

"Yes she is here, why wouldn't she be alright? What has he done?''

"House, nothing, it was Chase''

"That would explain the frosty atmosphere.'' Cuddy mused. "Tell House to be here in five'' she quipped before walking off.

Foreman went off to the nurses' station to page House, when Chase came out of an exam room, scanned through some records, smiled to himself, took a file and went back to the exam room whilst calling a patient. As he disappeared into the exam room, Cameron appeared next to Foreman.

"What was that about?'' Foreman asked before turning to Cameron an inquiring in a soft voice "Are you O.K.?''

"Yeah, I am fine'' Cameron responded wearily with a fake smile, "I am sorry about before, And that'' She added pointing to the wake that Chase had just left, "was Chase's latest game, he rushes through his patients checks the records and leaves me with the bad cases''

"Oh'' replied Foreman "Someone really needs to talk to him.''

"Yeah well I opt out of that one!'' Said Cameron whilst picking up a new patient file and walking off to the exam room, leaving Foreman smiling.

Thirty minutes later House finally turned up to clinic duty, receiving a glare from Cuddy for his efforts. Seeing that all his ducklings were busy he picked up a file and called forth a patient.

At 4.45 House came out to get his final patient and saw Chase hovering over the nurses station. Chase saw him approach a gave him a file saying he thought House would like it. House read the notes gave Chase a suspicious look and took the case. There were three patients left, one was obviously a drug addict hoping to get high accompanied by another addict, one a woman probably in for an ultrasound and a kid with a cough being fussed over by his mother. Well the woman was the best case to take followed by the kid so he thought that Cameron could take the drug addict. As he was scheming Foreman came out and Chase met him handing him the kids file carefully hiding the fact that he had to files in his hand.

"Looks like this is it then'' smiled Chase.

Foreman took the file and looked to the waiting area. "Who are they?'' he asked nodding to the 'drug addicts'.

"Not sure, think they are waiting for someone'' Chase lied.

"Oh, well then I will see you Monday then'' smiled Foreman, "And Chase, take it easy on Cameron'' he added.

"Take it easy on little Miss Perfect, ha!'' Chase muttered as he collected his ultrasound patient leaving the other file for Cameron.

Five minutes later Cameron emerged from the exam room with her previous patient and saw the last file awaiting her, she picked up saw the patient and grimaced before calling him through. He got up and was followed by his friend. As Cameron reached the exam room she saw Chase emerge and give her a sickly smile, before he headed off home. She inwardly sighed and went to treat her last patient.

Following a brief introduction the patient who called himself Brad sat on the bed, whilst his friend Hank stood by his side.

House and Forman both emerged from their exam rooms at the same time and headed up to House's office to finish paper work. As they reached the office they noticed that Chase's stuff was gone, obviously he had headed home, whilst Cameron's gear remained, she must still be stuck in the clinic. House limped to his room and turned on his ipod and filled in the reports Cuddy had asked for. Foreman meanwhile finished up some charts.

Back in the exam room Brad was showing Cameron a cut on his forearm. Blatantly a knife wound but he claimed it was cut on a fence. Having examined it she turned to the side to pick up some disinfectant and gauze. As she opened the drawer to get the dressing she became very aware of Hank standing very close behind her. She was about to make a quick move when Hank grabbed her, his hand placed over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She began to struggle before stopping very abruptly when she realised that Hank's other hand was holding a knife to her throat.

"Keep very quiet and I won't hurt you'' Hank's gruff voice threatened.

Cameron carefully nodded.

"Where do you keep the syringes?''

Cameron pointed to a drawer. Brad opened it and nodded. with the confirmation Hank smashed Cameron into the wall aiming to knock her out. However, despite being dazed she was still awake and saw this as her chance to get help, she had two choices, the emergency panic button or the door. Assuming there would be no one round the clinic anymore she lunged for the button. Unfortunately Hank saw what was happening and grabbed her before she could reach the button. He rolled her over and stabbed her in the right leg, she yelped in pain. As she was writhing in pain Hank lifted his foot and stamped on her left hand. She could hear the bones break as he added "Next time it will be more than your hand I break.'' With that he turned his attention back to Brad and loaded the syringes into their rucksacks. They then started rummaging through the other cupboards getting more and more frustrated.

"Where do you keep the drugs?'' Hank spat.

"The pharmacy'' Cameron responded, her voice full of fear.

"Don't lie to me you bitch'' Hank continued whilst hoisting Cameron up and pinning her against the wall. "Where are they?''

Once again Cameron responded that they weren't kept in the clinic. Hank then released his grip and Cameron nearly ended up as a pile on the floor as her leg had to take her wait. She screamed in pain causing Hank to hit her across the face, before slamming her face into a unit. This time Cameron blacked out.

As she came to, she was aware of voices. Hank and Brad were arguing about what to do, neither happy about the fact that they did not have there drugs. Unfortunately for Cameron she groaned in pain alerting her attackers that she was conscious. Hank who was now very wound up stormed over to her a kicked her repeatedly in the ribs. Once again Cameron faded out of consciousness.

Foreman finished his charts and leaned back, just then House walked in and started the interrogation again trying to find out exactly what happened between Chase and Cameron. Just as he finished asking Cuddy walked in, also curious about what had happened.

"I have already told you it started this morning when I wasn't around. Chase had been riding Cameron ever since.'' House was about to respond when Cuddy cut in.

"Speaking of Cameron, where is she?''

"She must still be down in the clinic'' responded Foreman.

"Hey, I have an idea why don't we go to the clinic and ask her'' House smiled.

"Wait, you are actually offering to go to the clinic in your spare time?'' asked a flabbergasted Cuddy.

"Let me check...Yep, I think that is what I just said, besides it is not as if there are any patients down there''

All three of them left the office and down to the clinic.

"You really expect her to just tell you?'' Foreman question in the lift.

"Yep'' smiled House, causing Cuddy to roll her eyes. "And if she doesn't we will just have to go onto plan B, you''

"Me?'' Questioned Foreman.

"Yes, you will take her out for a drink and get her to talk''

Foreman chuckled and shook his head. They stepped out of the elevator but could not see any sign of Cameron. Foreman strolled over to the exam room where she had been working and went in.

The first thing he saw was the trashed room and then the blood. Following the blood across the room his eyes fell on Cameron's limp form.

"Allison'' he cried as he raced over to her.

House turned and told Cuddy to get help STAT, before heading over to the body. Ignoring the pain in his leg he knelt down and helped Foreman assess the injuries.

"I have a pulse'' said a relieved Foreman, "but breathing is really laboured''

House reached down a began lifting her shirt exposing the already bruised ribs. "She has a punctured lung, get the oxygen''

As Foreman placed the mask over Cameron, House ripped of his belt and tied it tightly round the top of her thigh to stop the bleeding. As he did so the ER crew came in, placed her on a gurney and rushed off with the body. Houses first thoughts were to race after her, but with his leg, he knew it would take to long and if he told them to wait it would just reduce her chances. Instead he and Foreman just stared at each other in shock.

Cuddy came into the exam room looking deathly pale, appalled that this could happen in her hospital. For a while no one spoke. Eventually House tried to stand, noticing him struggle Foreman stood and offered him a hand. Still trying to process the recent events he took Foreman's hand and even said "thank you.''

By the time they reached the ER they were informed that Cameron was already in surgery. A new doctor to the hospital came over and started to explain what was happening. As they sat down House read the name tag worn by the young doctor "Dr. I. M. Bent.''

"Dr I'm Bent'' House said almost chuckling, Foreman was think about how this doctor had got off lightly, meanwhile Cuddy was about to reprimand him, until she saw the look of pain in his eyes and thought better of it.

"Dr Cameron was badly beaten'' The now nervous Dr Bent began.

"Is that your expert opinion?'' questioned House.

"Ignore him'' Cuddy quickly countered prompting Dr Bent to proceed.

"She suffered 3 broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. To counter that we had to put in a chest tube. She also sustained 4 cracked ribs. She has a bad cut on her head, which required 20 stitches. She was stabbed in the leg and lost a lot of blood as well as tearing her muscle, she is in surgery to repair the damaged. She also has a broken hand that will require a pin, which is also being put in now. She is lucky to be alive, but she will be ok in time.''

"Thank you doctor'' smiled Cuddy before he turned and left. Turning to House and Foreman she added "I need to contact the police, I will see you shortly'' The men just grunted.

An hour later Cuddy returned to find the two boys still staring into space.

"Surgery is over, she is in a room if you want to visit'' They turned to her and started to stand, "Come on I will take you there''

To House's pleasant surprise Cuddy had put Cameron in a private room. As he entered he felt his heart stop beating as he saw Cameron lying on the bed looking so vulnerable. Her skin was deathly white except where the sickly purple of the bruises were showing through. He limped over to the bed and started reading the chart. He was about to put it down when he saw something and questionally stared at Cuddy.

"You're too close to her and no one else was brave enough to take her on knowing you would be second guessing their every move'' Cuddy smiled.

"But can you actually remember how to practice medicine?'' House quipped. At which point both of them laughed, a nervous relieved laugh.

Foreman stood there not knowing what was happening. seeing the blank look on his face house explained.

"Dr Foreman meet Dr Cuddy who is Dr Cameron's doctor.''

"You?'' questioned Foreman.

"Yes me. Before I condemned myself to putting up with House I was a doctor and a good one at that. Oh one other thing Dr Foreman it is best not to insult your signer of paychecks!''

"Um yeah sorry'' Foreman sheepishly muttered before sitting in one of the chairs. The others also sat and watched the fragile form of Cameron. At about 11pm their thoughts were disturbed by a noise emanating from Cameron. They all stood up. Both House and Foreman ignored all the monitors Cameron was hooked up to and started carrying out exams. However they were interrupted by a bellow from Cuddy.

"You two out now or I will call security'' Realising she was not for once to be messed with House left followed by Foreman.

Cuddy walked over to a scared and confused looking Cameron who was trying to remove her oxygen mask. "Allison, calm down it is ok'' she said as she grabbed her good hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You have a punctured lung and I need you to keep your mask on, ok?'' Cameron nodded, grimacing in pain.

"I am going to ask you some questions, I need you to try to answer. If the answer is yes blink once and blink twice for no, ok?'' Cameron blinked once.

"Do you remember what happened?'' Two blinks.

Cuddy gave a reassuring smile "Are you in pain'' One blink.

"I will get a nurse in a minute, ok I need you to follow the light ok?'' Cameron blinked once and Cuddy shone a light and looked on as Cameron's eyes followed it.

"Thats great, I will get the nurse, try to rest'' She smiled and walked out of the room. However her path past the door was blocked by House, Foreman and now Wilson who had joined the fray.

"How is she?'' they all chorused.

"Ok'' Cuddy replied as she side stepped them and went towards the nurses and issued commands.

"And you criticise my people skills'' sniped House.

"She is pretty out of it as expected, she has a concussion and currently does not remember much, we just have to wait'' Cuddy responded.

With that House and Foreman burst back into her room to keep a watchful eye, followed in a calmer manner by Cuddy and Wilson.

So far Wilson had only heard a rather confused narrative about what had happened and was not expecting the damage to be so extensive. It came as such a surprise that he gasped when he saw Cameron lying there.

"What the hell happened?'' He questioned Cuddy.

"I wish I knew.'' Cuddy replied, "The police are trying to work that out now, they are currently trying to go through the security footage, they said that from the way the exam room had been trashed, they were probably looking for drugs.''

":I am surprised that the police aren't here trying to interrogate her'' quipped House.

"They tried'' sighed Cuddy But I told them she would not be able to speak for 48 hours''

With that they all just sat in silence watching Cameron. The only time the silence was broken was when Cameron stirred for a few minutes before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

As morning broke and sun light started filtering into the room Wilson looked around the room at his colleges. At Cameron's bedside holding her good hand was Foreman, looking like he was guarding her like an over-protective big brother. The worry and hurt was etched in his face. Towards the back of the room was Cuddy. From her demeanor you could tell that she was holding herself responsible. After all it was her hospital and Cameron safety was ultimately her responsibility. Wilson could see her beating herself up over the attack and was worried she could be heading for a breakdown. And then there was House, the man whom he knew best, the man who tried to avoid human contact at all costs sitting here concerned. If asked he would deny he was here out of concern for Cameron and come out with a quip about having nothing better to do than to check that Cuddy didn't make mistakes. However Wilson new the great aloof House was greatly concerned, this fact given away by the fact that he Gameboy remained untouched in his pocket.

At midday Cameron stirred again, but this time was fully awake. Her eyes flew open revealing pure panic and fear. Foreman gripped her hand reassuringly as the others stood and came over to her. Seeing four of her co-workers standing over her including House did nothing to calm her. Although awake she was very disorientated and could not remember why she was here. Seeing her distress Cuddy once again ordered the room clear so she could assess the lung. When the men had left she listened to Cameron's breathing whilst trying to smile and keep Cameron calm. After a couple of minutes she said,

"It is sounding much better, so good in fact I am going to remove the chest tube.'' She smiled and left to get a nurse. Once again after she left the room, the men blocked her path full of questions. Before any of them could speak she held her hand up and said that she was going to remove the chest tube and was just getting a nurse.

"No need'' burst in Foreman, "I'll help you instead.''

"Dr Foreman do you not think that she will appreciate a bit of privacy, she wants you there as a friend, not as another doctor''

Before he had a chance to respond Wilson chipped in, "She's right. Come on lets go get some coffee'' and then led him towards House's office for some much needed caffeine. "You coming House?'' He threw over his shoulder.

"Alright'' House mumbled and then limped after them.

As they sat down and drunk their coffee, Wilson suggested that someone should call Chase and Cameron's family.

"I don't know'' mused Foreman "The way she and Chase were earlier, it might make her worse if she sees him. As for her family she never mentions them, perhaps they don't get on.''

"Her parents are listed as her emergency contacts'' added House.

"And you know this how?'' questioned Foreman.

"I read her file.''

Both Foreman and Wilson chuckled and shook their heads in disbelief. House limped down to records to get the number. When he tried ringing though he got no reply and there was no machine.

They returned half an hour later to find Cameron sleeping once more and Cuddy dozing off on a chair. Wilson left the room and returned shortly with a blanket for Cuddy which he carefully placed round her. As he turned he was House scanning Cameron's chart.

"She will kill you if she sees you doing that.'' Observed Wilson.

"Well if you keep your voice down, she won't wake up and find out!''

"I am awake, and I have found out. Also if you two don't stop bickering I will have security escort you out.''

"You should go home and get some sleep,'' suggested Wilson, to everyone in the room, but especially Cuddy. "If you fall to sleep when Cameron is awake, House will steel the case! Come on I will take you, and you'' he added turning to Foreman. He turned to House to give him the same offer but one look at his face told him to think better of it. Wearily the three of them left House alone with Cameron.

As Wilson was working out where everybody lived and thus the best route Cuddy asked him to make a detour via Cameron's so she could pick up supplies for her. Wilson agreed, but questioned how they were going to get in.

"Well I hear from House that Foreman is a master of breaking and entering.'' Cuddy quipped. Foreman stared at her in disbelief and Wilson had to bite back a laugh.

"Relax, I was joking, I took her keys from her locker'' She said waving them.

"Wow you really have spent to much time round House.'' Sighed Wilson.

When they arrived at Cameron's apartment, Wilson and Foreman decided to stay in the car whilst Cuddy went up to get some personal belongings.

"I am surprised you didn't want to go up.'' Stated Wilson

"And why is that?'' yawned Foreman.

"Well it will really piss House off that he has missed out on the chance to snoop through Cameron's apartment and he would have been distraught if you had lots of insider information''

"So are you not going because as soon as House asked you for information you would have just divulged everything and even present him with a souvenir?'' Quipped Foreman.

"Ha...You know Cameron was right you are turning into House, all you need now is the limp''

Wilson nearly cracked a rib trying not to laugh when Foreman gave him the House glare.

Cuddy felt slightly awkward about searching Cameron's apartment as Cameron was much more a colleague than a friend and in fact over half the conversations she had ever had with her were to demand where House was. And yet here she was in Cameron's bedroom packing clothes and supplies. Whereas the rest of the apartment was quite sterile and missing personal touches like photos, here on the bedside table was a framed photo. Cuddy was about to go closer to get a better look and then thought that the reason that the photo was in here in the bedroom was because Cameron did not want anybody else to see it. However she then thought it might offer a clue as to who to contact for her, after all more than anything else Cameron needed friends right now. So she proceeded and picked up the frame. The photo was of a slightly younger Cameron standing in front of a man with his arms wrapped round her, both were smiling and Cameron looked truly happy. Cuddy smiled and carefully replaced the frame. She then picked up the bag and left.

Back at the hospital Cameron was beginning to regain consciousness for longer period of times, but with the mask on could still not speak which meant that House was in charge of holding the conversation. He was beginning to struggle. To start off with he decided to bash the ducklings, Wilson and Cuddy, but without anyone defending them it just was not as much fun. So next time Cameron dozed of he quickly left the room on a mission. 30 minutes later he returned with a big box containing a TV. By the time Cameron awoke again it was fully connected and House was enjoying his daily intake General Hospital. When he saw that Cameron was awake he said.

"You should be happy it is a punctured lung and you have to sit up, it gives you a good view of the TV. Now as you are uneducated in the ways of General Hospital pay attention while I explain it to you.''

Four hours later Wilson knocked on Cuddy's front door ready to take her back to the hospital. The door was opened immediately to reveal a slightly less disheveled Cuddy carrying two bags. One was Cameron's and the other was hers. Wilson raised an eyebrow to which Cuddy explained "Now I don't have to waste time by coming home.''

Half an hour later with Foreman now part of the gang they entered Cameron's room to find House explaining the inner workings of the OC to a weary looking Cameron.

"This is your idea of looking after a patient? All I can say is thank God you don't try it more often'' Sniped Cuddy before placing Cameron's bag on the far side of the room. She then went over to Cameron and asked how she was feeling.

"Obviously she can't reply due to the mask. Fortunately I had her write it all down before you returned. She said to tell you that she hurts like hell and wants a new doctor - preferably one who won't ask her stupid questions that she is not capable of answering.'' House grumbled.

Cuddy let it slide and turned her attention back to Cameron, smiling she said. "I want you to keep the mask on at least till tomorrow morning ok.'' Cameron nodded.

The rest of the night passed without incident and at nine the next morning with Cameron awake Cuddy banished the men so she could examine her. She first changed the dressing on her leg. She would have a large scar for life. She checked her ribs around the area where the chest tube had been and was glad to note no sign of infection. Next she turned her attention to Cameron's head wound. Fortunately most of the stitches were in the hairline and although she might get a small scar on her forehead it would barely be noticeable. With all the prelims done she removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with the nasal oxygen tube and passed Cameron a glass of water which she gratefully but slowly drunk.

"Are you up to talking?'' inquired Cuddy.

"yes'' Said a rather hoarse Cameron.

"Ok, we are not to sure what happened, we and the police are hoping you can tell us'' Seeing signs of distress in Cameron's eyes she added, "but we can come to that later, let me go through what is wrong with you and the treatment'' After telling her all she added "I know it doesn't seem it now, but you were lucky.''

Whilst she was trying to work out how to finish Cameron croaked "House said that.''

"Really?'' Asked Cuddy her voice full of surprise.

"Yeah he said that puncturing my lung was real lucky as I have to sit up and can therefore watch TV.''

Cuddy chuckled then said "I stopped of at your apartment and pick up some clothes and toiletries. I couldn't help but notice the photo on your bedside table, can I contact him for you seeing we can't reach your parents?''

Cameron had tried being strong but the reminder of her husband was too much for her right now and she started to cry. Cuddy looked on horrified aware that she had just put her foot in it but not sure exactly how. Not entirely sure about what to do she sat on the side of the bed and hugged Cameron. After a couple of minutes Cameron calmed down and said she was sorry and then drifted back to sleep.

A confused Cuddy walked out of the room to update the men. Before she could speak Foreman noticed the wet mark on her lab coat and questioned her about it.

She explained what had happened and House scoffed "And you say I am tactless and lack a bedside manor. Great way of making her feel miserable Dr Cuddy.'' With that he turned and walked off down the corridor.

"Aren't you going to explain what happened and who he is?'' Foreman asked.

"Nope it is up to Cameron.''

"Damn I really hate it when he knows something and won't share.''

Foreman once again entered Cameron's room and took his place by the side of the bed. An hour later Cameron awoke again.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?'' Foreman gently asked.

"OK'' Cameron responded before coughing causing great pain to shoot through her ribs. Foreman quickly got up and handed her some water. As she carefully sipped it foreman noted.

"You know coughing won't do your lung any good.''

"Wow, someone should make you a doctor'' Cameron winced, still in discomfort from the coughing. She looked round the room and added, "Looks like I have lost my popularity already.''

"Well House needed to let of steam and probably play on his Gameboy, Cuddy is feeling a bit, well awkward and Wilson I am not sure about. I know you don't want to talk about it now, but if you ever want anyone to listen I am here.''

"Thanks, when will I have to talk to the police?''

"As soon as you are ready I guess, Cuddy told the not to bother you for two days though so you still have a bit of time.''

"To be honest I just want to get it out of the way.''

"You want me to go get Cuddy to ring them?'' asked Foreman.

"To be honest I would prefer not to be alone, stupid isn't it?''

"No its not.'' Foreman smiled, So what do you want to do, I am sure there is plenty of sport on TV to help you understand the sport metaphors!''

This brought a glare and then a smile and a small laugh to Cameron. Unfortunately the laugh once again caused great waves of pain. At that moment Cuddy and Wilson walked in to see Cameron's eyes scrunched shut trying to ignore the pain. Cuddy rushed over to check on her. After about 10 seconds the pain had subsided. Having checked Cameron's breathing she looked questionly between Foreman and Cameron.

"Sorry, won't mention sports again'' Foreman said, once again causing Cameron to smile a bit. Before Cuddy had a chance to say anything Foreman "Cameron was saying she would like to talk to the police.''

"You sure? I can delay it a bit if you want.''

"I just want to get it over with.''

"I'll go give them a ring then, I'll be back soon'' With that Cuddy left the room.

"So...'' Wilson chipped in Have you been converted to the ways of General Hospital''

"Not yet, but if he forces me to watch it every day I am going to discharge myself.'' She smiled.

Before Wilson could respond House burst through the door carrying a massive teddy bear dressed in a lab coat. Wilson and Foreman stared mouths wide at House and the bear. House ignored them and limped over to the bedside.

"Cameron meet Dr Cam Bear'' All three of them now looked at House as if he had gone completely mad.

"He reminds me of you, an over grown soft toy who is always happy. Of course Dr Cam Bear doesn't go neurotic over a broken centrifuge'' Wilson and Foreman looked at each other now completely confused. Anyway you are going to be off sick for a bit and I will need a temp which is where Dr Cam Bear comes in, and his first difficult case is you. Effectively he is Cuddy's replacement. After all if a doctor insists on wasting time speaking to patients they might as well have a bedside manor, which I believe Cuddy proved she doesn't. Now I know what are you going to say Cuddy has been to me school and Dr Cam Bear hasn't, but to be honest I have more faith in Dr Cam Bear than Cuddy.'' House then hobbled to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair and put the bear on it. No one in the room knew what to say. Noticing the silence House added. "What is that word you always try to get me to say that you should say now? Something beginning with F, frankly...no, flippant...no, oh, my mistake it starts with T. Thatch...no...''

"Thank you'' Cameron said.

"That's the one. Of course I was hoping more for 'Thank you Dr House for saving me from the clutches of Cuddy I am forever in your debt and will do anything you want' but I guess 'thank you' will have to do.''

Wilson shook his head and said "You do know that you have officially lost it''

Before House could give his retort Cuddy came back and said "They will be here in the next ten minutes.'' Then her attention was grabbed by the bear. "What is that?''

"Your replacement Dr Cam Bear.'' Answered a smiling House.

Cuddy ignored him and asked "Would you like someone to stay while you talk to the police or would you like us all to leave?''

"You can all stay, I would prefer to only go over it once.''

Foreman reached down and squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll go get some more chairs.'' Offered Wilson.

When he returned he had two detectives in tow. After the formalities of introductions they asked Cameron what had happened. She started to recall the events and how she had the last patient in the clinic who was accompanied by a friend. When she started to describe them, Foreman realised who they were. Suddenly he stood up and said I'll kill him'' before storming out. Wilson and a detective hurried after them.

Back in the room Cuddy replaced Foreman at Cameron's bedside and the remaining detective asked her to continue. Periodically Cuddy squeezed Cameron's hand offering support. Cameron had to stop several times as her emotions got the best of her. By the time she had finished Cuddy and even House were straining to control their emotions. The detective thanked her for her time and left two cards for her, his own and a police counselor's. House stomped out of the room after the detective needing time alone.

Alone with Cameron Cuddy said "I am so sorry Allison.''

"It is not your fault, nothing could have prevented it.'' Cameron answered. But Cuddy could not believe her words.

Down the corridor an irate Foreman was explaining to the other detective and Wilson about how Chase had deliberately give Cameron the case and had lied about who they were when he had asked. The detective took Chase's details and said he would speak to him. With that Foreman flew off down the corridor with both Wilson and the detective shouting after him not to do anything stupid.

Before Wilson reached Cameron's room he saw House enter the elevator. He grabbed the next one and headed to House's office to find him sitting on his chair staring into space clearly having an inner struggle with his emotions.

"Why?'' he asked when Wilson entered.

"Why did it happen or why Cameron?''

"Both, but more the latter, no one deserves to go through what she went through especially someone as nice as Cameron.'' with that comment they both just sat in silence.

Foreman had raced over Chase's like a bat out of hell and driving like a maniac had done nothing to calm his temper. Having arrived at Chase's he hammered on the door.

"Bloody hell mate don't disturb...'' Before Chase could finish Foreman swung and knocked him down flat.

"What were you thinking you bastard?''

"Foreman what the bloody hell is your problem?''

"You are you idiot'' shouted Foreman picking Chase up and pinning him into a wall. "Thanks to you and your immature prank Cameron is lying in a hospital bed terrified of another attack.''

"Cameron? Attack? What are you talking about?''

"You remember those two guys at the clinic who you denied knowing, but were actually the last patients for Cameron to see?'' Chase nodded, Well they used Cameron as a punch bag.''

"Is she alright?''

"No thanks to you, she will be eventually. Why can't you just think about someone other than yourself for once.'' Foreman was struggling with the urge to deck him again but thought better of it. "The police will be round later for a statement'' With that he released his grip and stormed off back to the hospital.

Chase sunk down the wall shaking, "How could I have been so stupid?'' He asked himself. Lost in his thoughts of guilt he did not take in two detectives had entered his apartment.

Back at the hospital Cuddy was trying to come up with small talk with Cameron, but not knowing her that well found it difficult. It would be better if Cameron's friends and family were here, but after last time she was not going to bring it up again. Cameron then brought up the question that Cuddy had dreaded knowing how depressed people normally got when they heard the answer.

"When can I go home?''

"Well, the stab wound was very deep and tore the muscle, it will need lots of physio. Then there is the broken hand and ribs, I doubt you will be back at work for at least 6 weeks.'' Seeing that Cameron was getting frustrated with the lack of an answer she finally said "You will be here for at least another week, but you will have to come back possibly daily for physio.''

"Could be worse.'' Mused Cameron, "At least I have Dr Cam Bear.''

"House will hide out in here instead of doing clinic duty!'' As soon as Cuddy made that remark she regretted bringing up the clinic. Cameron picked up on Cuddy's discomfort and light heartedly questioned.

"You mean he has not tried shutting it down?''

Relieved that Cameron was taking this in her stride, Cuddy added to the banter. "No, I would appreciate it if you did not suggest it to him either!''

"Suggest what to whom?'' Questioned House as he limped in with Wilson in tow.

"Nothing.'' Cuddy said in an innocent tone.

"Sounds like something to me, if you won't tell me I will just have to ask Cameron who I know can't lie to me.'' He hobbled over to Cameron, stared her in the eye and asked "Suggest what to whom.''

"Don't interrogate the poor girl. She needs her rest. If you can't play nice I am sure there is paper work to do.'' Wilson's comment immediately drew a glare from House. When House turned back to Cameron she was asleep once more.

The next time Cameron awoke Foreman was once again by her side. When Foreman saw her eyes open he said, "Hey.''

"Hey yourself. Where did you run off to before?''

"I just had something I had to do.'' Foreman smiled and gripped Cameron's hand, Cameron looked down and saw it was swollen.

"What happened to your hand?''

"I had a disagreement with a door.''

Before she could question him further the two detectives entered her room. After the normal pleasantries they produced to photos and asked Cameron if they were her attackers. After she confirmed that they were, they thanked her for her time and left. As they reached the door they asked to speak to Foreman outside.

When outside the room they asked to speak somewhere private. Foreman took them to an empty room, where he received a dressing down for assaulting Chase.

Chase had been lingering in the hospital corridors by Cameron's room ever since he had given a statement to the police waiting to speak to her alone. When the police escorted Foreman into a room he seized his chance.

"Oh god. Allison I am so sorry''

"Chase? What happened to your face? Sorry about what?'' Questioned Cameron.

He reached up and felt his bruised jaw and said "A door.'' He then went on to explain how it was all his fault, somewhat surprised that Foreman had not done that already, as well as apologising every ten seconds.

Before Cameron had a chance to respond Foreman entered the room. When he saw Chase there he lost it.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard.''

"Foreman,'' Cameron pleaded, but he did not hear, so she tried raising her voice, "Foreman'' she repeated. This time she started coughing causing agonising pain in her ribs. Foreman released Chase and ran over to help Cameron, passing her some water. When the pain had lessened she said.

"Leave him alone please. It is not his fault. They would have attacked whoever they saw.''

"But it his fault that you saw them.''

"It doesn't matter, he didn't mean for this to happen.''

Foreman looked at her in disbelief and Chase rushed out of the room. Foreman made no effort to stop him.

"How are you feeling now?''

"A bit sore, can't wait to leave.''

"I bet.''

In Cuddy's office Wilson was trying to persuade Cuddy not to blame herself when a nurse knocked on the door. Cuddy invited her in.

"Umm, Dr Cuddy, I am sorry to disturb you, but I think something is wrong with Dr Chase, he is sitting outside in the rain rocking.''

"Wilson can you go bring him in please.'' Wilson nodded and left, the nurse also took this as her queue to leave.

Wilson found chase sitting outside soaked through rocking and shaking. He wished that he grabbed his coat and umbrella before coming out, now he was also going to get very wet. He went and sat down next to Chase, not feeling overly sympathetic towards him. When Chase did look up Wilson was shocked at how bad he looked. He had a bruised that Wilson assumed was courtesy of Foreman, but his eyes were red and he looked like he was having a break down. Well at least he is remorseful he thought to himself. Not to sure what to say they sat there getting wet.

A couple of minutes later House was towering over them. "So glad you cloud join us Dr Chase. Cameron wants to see you so I suggest you get inside now.''

"I don't think I can.'' Responded Chase.

"Well boo-hoo. You are feeling guilty for the stupid stunt you pulled, I don't care, personally I would let you sit out here and freeze to death, as it is Cameron for some reason has forgiven you and wants to see you. She is lying in that bed scared, depressed and in pain. If she wants to inflict herself with your company, then you will damn well go in there. Clear?'' House shouted.

With that Chase stood up, nodded without making eye contact and head down headed to the entrance.

Wilson and House followed, when they entered the hospital House suggested that Wilson got changed and stopped dripping all over the floor before he gave Cuddy a coronary. House then followed the wet footprints that Chase had left. As he reached Cameron's room he saw Cuddy and Foreman waiting outside.

"What's happening?'' House enquired.

"She wanted to speak to Chase alone.'' Foreman said in a clearly irate tone.

"Listen Eric''' House became very interested when Cuddy used Foreman's first name. "If Cameron has forgiven him we need to respect that and at least round Cameron pretend to get along.''

"Fine.'' Huffed Foreman.

On Monday it was time for Cameron's first physio attempt. Paul came into the room and examined her right leg, before doing a few gentle exercises with it.

"Well the good news is that you should have a full recovery, but it will be a very slow process. You should not put any weight on it for two weeks. Due to you broken hand you won't be able to use crutches. So you will have to use a chair. After that you will need a cane. Don't expect to get full use back for 6 months. See you tomorrow.'' With that he smiled and left to discuss the news with Cuddy.

"Hey there!'' Foreman greeted.

"Hi, shouldn't you be working or something.'' Cameron hoarsely said as she smiled.

"Wow, you have spent far too much time round Cuddy! In response to that though, no new case yet.''

"What about clinic? Or has House organised a mass strike!''

"Not yet, but give him time! I'm not scheduled for it till later. So how are you feeling? Need more pain meds?''

"No I am ok with what I've got thanks. Still sore and it is still uncomfortable to talk.''

"Don't talk then!''

"Problem is people keep asking me questions! How is Chase?''

Foreman stiffened at the mention of Chase, but remembering his promise to Cuddy said, "OK, just trying to catch up on paperwork.''

"Get him to stop by sometime.''

"Sure, as long as you stop talking.''

"Quite right'' interrupted House, "now is not the time to talk, now is the time to watch.'' He turned on the tv, sat down and got comfy. "Don't you have work to do Foreman?''

Seeing that House didn't want him there and he did not want to watch General Hospital he said his goodbyes and left.

Rather than watching General Hospital, Cameron was watching how involved with it House was getting, at one stage she had to suppress a chuckle unfortunately causing her some pain. Aware of what was going on House simply said "Serves you right'' Then went back to watching General Hospital.

Two hours later Cameron was beginning to get into some of the daytime tv and House was feeling very proud. Her brain killing was interrupted by Cuddy entering for a check up. House reluctantly left.

"It was a good report from the physio, he said as soon as the stitches are out he will start ultrasound on it, that will help. How are you feeling? I am hoping to take the IVs out if you think you can swallow your antibiotics.''

"Sounds good,'' smiled Cameron.

Having done her check up Cuddy removed the IVs. "At least you have a bit more freedom now, you can even change into your own stuff if you want.'' This was more tricky than Cameron had hoped and Cuddy had to help her out, but she was glad to wear something more comfortable.

Cuddy was once again feeling awkward, having spoken to Foreman she knew that Cameron was still unhappy about being alone, but wasn't sure about what to say. Fortunately Foreman and (to her surprise) Chase entered. Chase was controlling a wheelchair, which he parked by the side of the bed.

"Right you, time to bust out of here.'' Foreman greeted, but seeing the questioning glare from Cuddy added "Temporarily.''

Cuddy smiled and left.

Foreman helped Cameron with her dressing gown and carefully lifted her into the chair. Chase grabbed a blanket and placed it over her lap.

"Where to?'' Foreman queried.

"Just out of here.''

They took her on a lap of the floor and then tried a different level before returning to her room. Before they got there Cuddy caught them up and asked Have you seen House on your tour?''

The three denied it and entered the room followed by Cuddy. They were greeted by the sight of House lying on Cameron's bed watching the TV.

"Dr House what do you think you are doing?'' Bellowed Cuddy.

"I would have thought that was obvious even to you. I am watching tv. Although technically that doesn't answer your question as you asked me what I thought I was doing, but I answered with what I know I was doing. But that is probably what you meant. You know with that tone of voice you should have been a high school teacher!''

"Clinic now.'' Sensing he might be pushing his luck he got up and grumbled out of the room. Followed in close proximity by Cuddy. Foreman carefully lifted Cameron back into bed and sat by her side, Chase went round the other side and grabbed a chair. Cameron quickly dozed off.

Next time she woke Foreman, Wilson, Chase and House were all in her room watching some sports program getting into a heated debate over what the best sport was.

Wilson was the first to notice that she was awake and happily proclaimed "Cameron can have the deciding vote.''

"Ha,'' snorted House Lack of sleep has made you delirious Cameron doesn't know the first thing about sport.'' Cameron just glared at him, "See no denial.''

"Don't you guys have homes to go to?'' questioned Cameron.

"Of course but we each have better reasons to stay than to go.''

"And what would they be?'' Asked a tired looking Cuddy as she entered.

"Well, Foreman is all protective and doesn't want to leave, Chase feels too guilty, for Wilson awaits a bad marriage and a pissed of wife, definitely something to avoid, for Cuddy all that awaits here is a dark lonely house, and no I don't mean me, whereas this offers her the chance to engage in social situations, and me well bugging you lot is much better than an evening at home.'' House smiled looking proud of his physological description of everyone. With the exception of Cameron who looked awkward everyone just glared at him.

Wilson finally broke the silence and said, "On that note I better be going, see you tomorrow.'' He then turned to House and said "You too.'' He held his ground until House followed.

When he left Foreman said gleefully, "Great now we can start our normal Monday evening House bashing.''

"House bashing?'' Asked a curious Cuddy.

"Yeah it is a way of releasing stress.''

"Can anyone join?''

"Hell yes. Pull up a seat I will be back in five.'' Foreman replied before shooting off. He returned carrying a six pack. He turned to Cameron and said "Sorry you can't have any, but the nurse said you were to have this and handed her a cup of pills. Food will be in shortly.''

Cuddy looked at Foreman in disbelief as he offered her a can, but then thought hell we are off duty and accepted it. Just then a nurse came in with a tray for Cameron. After she placed it down she gave a disapproving look at the beer in Foreman's hand. Before she could say anything though she saw Cuddy and left shaking her head.

After her first can Cuddy really loosened up and took over from Foreman as the chief House basher listing many things that she would like to do with that cane! Cameron meanwhile was pretty quiet but smiled at Cuddy's remarks whilst picking at her food.

"You don't eat up, you won't ever get out of here.'' Cuddy chastised. Cameron just grunted, while Foreman and Chase laughed.

After a couple of hours Chase said his goodbyes followed by Cuddy. Foreman however hung back. "Don't worry it won't be for long.'' He encouraged, "Unless you don't eat you greens!''

"I just want to get out of here, it is just so frustrating.''

"I know,'' sympathised Foreman "Can I bring you anything to do? Books? Crosswords? Magazines? The Care Bears?''

"The Care Bears?''

"Yeah you seem the type!''

"Ha ha''

"Seriously if there is anything I can do.''

"I know it will sound stupid, but will you stay until I fall asleep, please?''

"Of course,'' he answered giving her hand a squeeze.

Once Cameron fell asleep Foreman repositioned himself and tried to get some sleep himself.

Foreman became aware of a sharp pain in his neck and remembered he fell asleep on the chair. As he opened his eyes Cameron said. "You shouldn't have stayed.''

"I must have dosed off.'' Foreman said whilst looking at his watch. "Damn I'm late.'' Foreman realised, "I'll see you later.'' With that he rushed out of the room nearly sending the incoming nurse flying. Cameron's amusement of the situation was not shared by the nurse who handed her the next batch of pills before allowing the physio in.

"Nice off you to join us Dr Foreman.'' Greeted House.

"Sorry''

House was just about to make a sarcastic response when he noticed Foreman's scruffy appearance and held back. However, Wilson then strolled in and quipped, "Wow, Foreman House teach you how to look that scruffy?'' Foreman just glared back.

"Don't you have patients to treat?'' Queried House.

"I have a case for you.'' Was the simple reply.

Having been briefed by Wilson he sent Foreman and Chase off to run tests on the new patient. He then looked to his watch and said "Got to go.'' And limped off.

"Where is he off to?'' Questioned Chase.

"General Hospital.'' Foreman and Wilson answered in tandem.

Two hours and several pages later House had still not returned so Foreman and Chase headed down to Cameron's room hoping to find him there.

"I wondered when you two were going to turn up.'' House greeted as they walked in.

"We have been paging you for ages, why didn't you respond?''

"Now now Foreman no more staying out all night if you are going to be so grouchy. So what have you got.''

"You want us to tell you here? now?'' Questioned Chase.

"No I am just making conversation. Of course I want to know.''

"What about Cameron?''

"What about her?''

"She is not meant to be working.''

"She's not we are just discussing a case in front of her.''

"She should be resting.''

"She is fine.''

"She is here.'' A frustrated Cameron said.

"See her cognitive skills are fine.'' Quipped House. Foreman and Chase looked unimpressed whilst Cameron half-heartedly glared. "Now spill.''

Chase looked at Cameron. when House saw this his pointed out, "Last time I checked I was your boss not Cameron, so tell me what I want to know and stop looking like a guppy fish.''

Foreman broke the silence by reeling off the symptoms. "So ideas people.'' Responded House.

Foreman and Chase both threw in a few ideas, but they were quickly shot down by House. He then turned to Cameron and said, "You are being rather quiet, feel free to chip in.''

Quietly Cameron listed some possibilities. One of which grabbed House's attention, Basal Cell Nevus. "I like it. I will put your timid voice down to your current medical disposition. If you speak like that again when you are better I will ignore you. You two go test.'' House responded.

When Foreman and Chase were out the door and out of earshot they expressed their concern that House was discussing the latest case in front of Cameron

"Why do you two look so stressed?'' Asked Cuddy.

When they told her of House's new therapy for Cameron she stormed off down the corridor and into Cameron's room. "Dr House my office now.'' Without waiting for a response she headed down to her office.

"I think you are in trouble.'' Smiled Cameron.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her that pissed since I posted an advert for an escort agency with her phone number. I will see you later.'' With that he limped of to Cuddy's office.

Before he could sit down Cuddy started on her tirade.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? She is meant to be resting not having extra stress piled on her by you. Have you thought how it will affect her if the patient dies. Out of all the stupid things you have ever done this has to be the worse. She needs to distance herself from all the stress related to the job not have it brought to her bed. For Gods sake let her rest.'' After this House phased out while she ranted on. When she had finally stopped he nearly commented on the fact she had never yelled at him for over 10 minutes before, but decided better of it. Instead he asked. "You finished?'' When Cuddy nodded he began his defense. "Cameron is lying in bed bored stiff, all she thinks off is the attack, I was trying to give her something else to focus on. As it was I believe she made the correct diagnosis. We need to give her a release or she will become bitter and resentful.'' He breathed and quietly added "She will become me.''

"I know, I'm sorry, it is just so frustrating and it is all my fault.''

"No it's not and don't turn this into your story, I don't need two emotional females running round. Lets just focus on getting Cameron better and out of hospital.''

"I've been thinking about that. She won't be able to stay at her place for a while, not till she is out of the chair and fully mobile on crutches.''

"I agree'' Confirmed House, "What do you suggest?''

"Assuming the person in the photo is a no go.''

"Thats one way of putting it.'' House barely whispered.

"And seeing she hasn't asked for anyone to come and visit and her parents are not contactable, I was going to suggest my place.''

"Your place?'' House was stunned "Won't that be a bit intimidating for her.''

"Well it is better than staying here. I have a couple of weeks leave due anyway. Besides who else could she stay with.''

"Have you told her yet?''

"No, I was going to ask her later.''

"Ok, can I go now?''

"Yeah, but let her get some rest.''

"Fine.'' He snorted as he left. As he reached the door he turned and added "Its not your fault.''

House soon caught up with Foreman and Chase who had found that Cameron's diagnosis was right. They then had to suffer the quips about Cameron from her sick bed being a better doctor than the two of them put together. House miffed that they had ran to Cuddy let this abuse go on for longer than normal.

The rest of Cameron's stay in hospital went without event apart from a visit from the police to say they had apprehended one of the suspects. She had reluctantly agreed to Cuddy's offer for on one hand she did not want to impose and did not know Cuddy that well, but on the other, she knew it was her only chance to get out of hospital. Having signed her discharge papers, Wilson helped her into the chair and out to the car park, whilst Cuddy carried her bag. As Cameron's ribs were still very painful it was obvious that she would not be able to get in and out of a car without help so Wilson gently lifted her into his car and drove her to Cuddy's, following Cuddy's car. Wilson saw this as a great opportunity to make rude comments about Cuddy's driving ability making Cameron break a smile. by the time that they reached Cuddy's Cameron seemed happy.

Cuddy's house was oversized for her needs and converting 2 downstairs rooms for Cameron's use was no problem and barely a hardship. The sofa bed that Cuddy could not remember ever being used was is bed mode and a small fridge had been moved next to the sofa. Wilson lifted Cameron onto the sofa bed and place a pillow under her leg and two behind her back before wishing her the best and leaving. After Cuddy had shown him out she returned to Cameron and asked, "Was it just me or did he seem skillful in a putting a young female doctor to sleep?''

Cameron smiled and responded, "Well, if his reputation is anything to go by he has had plenty of experience!''

The two then broke into conversation with Cuddy occasionally getting up to get drinks. Before long their conversations were interrupted by the doorbell. Cuddy was greeted by Foreman and Chase holding many boxes of pizza and a couple of 6 packs. Their plan had been to come round and cheer Cameron up and hold a getting out of hospital celebration dinner. however, when Cuddy opened the door they suddenly both felt awkward for imposing on Cuddy. Sensing this Cuddy smiled and welcomed them, "Good timing we were beginning to get hungry, come on through.'' When they had all sat down Cuddy asked, "Are Wilson and House coming?''

"Umm not sure, House and Mrs. Warner were having a bit of a debate when we left.'' Chase diplomatically replied.

"And Wilson was trying to split them up'' Foreman chipped in. "But he said we can't tell you why as you are on holiday and therefore it has nothing to do with you.'' Cuddy grimaced and took a slice of pizza.

Foreman handed everyone a can except Cameron who was still not allowed to drink. "Well guys seeing House isn't here, I guess it is the House bashing session. You definitely need to come back to work Cameron as he is even more unreasonable without you there.''

"Ha, like that is possible.'' Countered Cuddy.

"Really, he has started throwing hard objects at us, cos he lost his tennis ball and decided breaking one of us would be cheaper than a window.'' Answered Chase.

"Well at least he hasn't forced you to watch General Hospital everyday, if my ribs didn't hurt so much I would have beat him up with his cane.''

Surprised by her outburst Foreman said, "Hang on, let me get this straight, he treats you like dirt and acts like a real bastard and you want to date him. Then when he tries to be nice and hang out kinda like couples do you want to kill him. God women are confusing.'' The last remark drew a glare from Cameron and Cuddy.

After a couple of hours banter Chase made his excuses and left, leaving the other three formulating plans on what to do with the cane. "I know we could wire it up, then when he does not show up to clinic I can zap him.'' Laughed Cuddy. Foreman quickly joined in, when they noticed no sound coming from Cameron, they turned and saw that she was asleep. Foreman checked she was tucked up and then helped Cuddy quietly clear up.

When they got to the kitchen Foreman said, "I am worried about her, she has barely shown any emotion about the attack and she never talks about it. She is the type of person who can't bottle things up.''

"I know, but we just have to give her time, if we force her she just might shut us out completely.''

"Perhaps we should get House to try.''

"I agree, he might have more luck than the rest of us, but I think we should only subject her to it as a last resort. Drink?''

"Coffee would be great thanks.''

"No problem.'' Cuddy smiled. "She is stronger than you give her credit for, just give her time and be there for her.''

As Cuddy handed Foreman his coffee she asked him to tell her about himself. She noted that he described his med school training, but skipped over his childhood and family. However before she could question further they were interrupted by Cameron's screams. They both jumped up and ran to where Cameron was sleeping.

As they entered the room it became apparent that she was having a nightmare. Foreman ran over and tried to wake her whilst simultaneously stopping her thrash around.

"Cameron, wake up... Allison, wake up.'' He said firmly. Suddenly her eyes flew open revealing fear and panic. Foreman drew her into an embrace and hugged her. Sensing that Foreman might have a better chance of getting her to talk alone Cuddy retreated to the kitchen. However Cameron preferred to be held in silence and Foreman apart from uttering a few "its alright'' or "it was just a dream'' kept quiet. After about five minutes Cameron apologised for her outburst.

"Don't be stupid, it was a dream, we can't control them. You know that if you ever want to talk I am always here?''

"Yeah, thanks.'' Just then she grimaced the thrashing around had sent pain through her rib cage that she was only now fully registering.

"What's wrong? Is it your ribs?'' Questioned Foreman. To which Cameron nodded. "Hold on I will be right back.'' And he went of in search of pain killers.

Cuddy intercepted him in the hallway carrying a glass of water and a pill bottle. Together they went back to Cameron. Having given her the pain meds Cuddy checked the rib cage to ensure no further damage had been done. When satisfied she said. "Everything seems ok. The meds should kick in soon. Can I get you anything?''

"No thank you, I will be ok.'' Cuddy felt the last remark was for Cameron's benefit more than anyone elses so just smiled. Foreman sat next to Cameron on the bed and brought her in for another hug. Before long Cameron was asleep and Foreman trapped. Cuddy brought another blanket over and placed it round Foreman who mouthed "Thank you.''

Cuddy then mouthed back "Good night'' and headed upstairs.

The rest of night was uninterrupted by nightmares. however at 6am Foreman had to disturb the sleeping Cameron so he would not be late for work. Fortunately Cameron was out of it due to the pain meds so fell straight back to sleep. Foreman grabbed his coat and left.

When Cameron awoke the events of last night seemed a distant memory, so distant she was not sure if she had just dreamed them, but the extra blanket on Cuddy.

"How are you feeling this morning?''

"Ok thanks. I am sorry about last night.''

"You have nothing to apologise for, everyone has bad dreams. What can I get you for breakfast? Yoghurt, cereal, eggs..?''

"Yoghurt would be great.''

A few minutes later Cuddy returned with a tray holding orange juice, water and a couple of yoghurts. Cameron carefully ate one of them.

"I was thinking of renting out a movie. Do you have any preferences?''

"Comedy.'' Cameron answered.

"Sounds good to me, how about food, do you have any special requests.''

"No I'm easy.''

"Well I will see what I can find. By the way the shower through there has been modified so that it should be easy for you to use. Do you need any help getting into your chair?''

"No thanks, I want to try it by myself.''

"Ok, I will leave you to it, shout if you need anything.''

An hour later Cameron was feeling proud of the fact that she had showered and changed, but she was now exhausted and with her last bit of energy lifted herself back onto the bed.

"Don't push yourself to hard.'' Cuddy greeted, "You still have your physio session to get through.''

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot I had that pleasure to look forward to!''

"Apparently the more pain they inflict on you, the faster you get better!'' Cuddy answered. "You are due in three hours, anything you want to do now?''

"Just get my breath back,'' Cameron smiled.

"I need to pop out and get some food, are you going to be ok by yourself?''

"Yeah, I will be fine, I will probably just sleep anyway.''

"Ok see you in a bit.''

With that Cuddy left. When she reached her car she took out her mobile and rang House.

"What?'' Was the gruff reply.

"It's me, I need you to ring Cameron.''

"Why, have you lost her?''

"No, I need to go get some food and am worried about her being by herself, I thought you could distract her.''

"Ok I will do it now.''

"Thank you''

At first Cuddy was surprised how quickly he had agreed, then she remembered that he was meant to be doing clinic duty.

"Cameron.'' Cameron answered into the phone.

"How is my favorite patient today?'' asked House.

"I am not your patient.''

"That is why you are my favorite. So tell me what dirty secrets about Cuddy have you uncovered?''

"I am not you, I am not going to take advantage of Cuddy's hospitality.''

"Very well, I will just have to send Foreman over for a visit! Or I could come round, you just need to ring whenever Cuddy is out and I will rush over.''

"You concern is touching.''

"You're right how is Dr Cam Bear.''

"Fine.''

"Good because I would like to borrow him or is it a she? As cover for you.''

"You are making me feel really good about myself.''

"Well I aim to please.''

Just then House's pager went off.

"Damn, I have to go.''

"Ok see you later.''

Cameron then settled herself down and let sleep encompass her. She was woken about 10 minutes later by Cuddy returning with the shopping.

"Sorry to disturb you, can I get you anything? Would you like lunch before or after the physio?''

"No I am fine thanks, perhaps later for lunch.''

"Sure.''

With that Cuddy left Cameron to her own devices. Cameron picked up a newspaper and began reading.

Cuddy decided that they had better leave extra time to get to the hospital due to the fact that they had to get Cameron into and out of her car, however this caused less problems than Cuddy thought it would and so they arrived early, despite that fact Foreman was still waiting by Cuddy's space waiting to help Cameron out. Foreman said he would take Cameron to physio which allowed Cuddy to go to her office and convince herself that the hospital was still functioning.

"Caught you.'' Came a voice from her office door way.

"Wilson. Hi''

"You're an addict. Not to the same level as House but still an addict. But to be fair House has probably driven you to the addiction.''

"And what addiction is that?''

"Work, the hospital, need I go on.''

"I am just killing time whilst Cameron is at PT.''

"That is was the food area is for, face it you are a control freak.''

"I am not, but what is this about an argument between House and Stacey?''

Wilson laughed, "trust me you are better of out of it.''

"You are not putting me at ease here.''

Before the interrogation could continue Stacey walked in.

"Speak of the devil.'' Greeted Cuddy.

"What? Where's House?'' Joked Stacey. She then in a serious tone asked, "How is Dr Cameron.''

"Surviving. It is going to take a long time for her to get over it.''

"Look on the bright side if she actually likes putting up with House she can cope with a lot and she clearly deals with his emotional turmoil well.'' Wilson added.

"She just won't open up, Foreman thinks she is on course for a breakdown.''

"What about getting Greg to talk with her? That is likely to get an emotional outburst.'' Suggested Stacey.

Wilson laughed and Stacey glared, "Surely you are not serious?''

"Actually Foreman suggested the same thing.'' Said Cuddy, "But we thought that we would use him as a last resort. Stacey what was the argument with House about?''

"You don't want to know.''

"So what have you got planned for the next two weeks?'' Queried Wilson.

"Apart from worrying about what House is up to? Not much.'' Cuddy smiled.

"Don't worry about House he will be fine, when you are not here he doesn't have the motivation to misbehave!'' Offered Wilson. "Is there anything you need me to pick up for you or are you sorted?''

"Thanks but I think I have everything under control.''

"Good, then you should try to get some rest, you look like you could use it. I'd better get off and leave you two to it.'' Wilson left the two women alone to talk over whatever business they had.

Cameron was exhausted after her PT and was more than happy to accept Foreman's help getting her into Cuddy's car. The drive back to Cuddy's was quiet with Cameron too tired to hold a conversation and as soon as she had made it to her temporary bed with a lot of help from Cuddy she was asleep. She awoke a few hours later to the smell of home cooking. Shortly later Cuddy entered holding a glass and pills for Cameron to take.

"How are you feeling?''

"Good thanks, better for sleeping.''

"Supper will be ready in 20 minutes if you think that you are up to eating, then we have the video if you want. By the way Foreman called, he said he as stuck at the hospital so he will see you tomorrow.''

"Ok. Food sounds great.''

After the meal and the film Cuddy left Cameron to sleep and went to bed herself feeling weary. At two am she was awoken by screams from downstairs. It took Cuddy a second to remember that Cameron was down there, but as soon as she had she sprinted down to find once again Cameron thrashing around suffering a nightmare. She ran over and woke her up. She then sat on the bed and held Cameron tightly.

When Cameron had become fully aware of what was happening she once again felt embarrassed and really awkward, crying into Foreman's arms was one thing but her bosses' bosses' arms was another. She knew that she had to give Cuddy something but did not want to talk about the attacks again, not yet anyway so she chose another option.

"He was my husband.'' She said softly, Cuddy looked down at her thoroughly confused. "The man in the photo by my bed, he was my husband. We were married for six months before he died...cancer'' Cameron elaborated.

"God I am so sorry I didn't know.''

"Only House knows, he said I married him because I need to fix things that aren't perfect.''

'I am going to kill him' thought Cuddy. "Well I wouldn't put too much stock in what House says, no one on the board does.''

Cameron smiled at the comment the continued, "When you brought him up after the attack, it was just too much that is why I broke down, I am sorry.''

"Don't apologise, to be honest I can't believe how well you are holding it together. Would it help to talk about him, your husband?''

Cameron nodded and started to fill Cuddy in on the earlier details of her life until she fell asleep almost mid sentence.

Cameron woke the next morning hearing slightly raised voices from the hallway, one was Cuddy but the others she couldn't quite place but they seemed familiar. finally she heard Cuddy using an exasperated voice saying. "Fine we will come down later.'' Before hearing the door shut. It was not to long before Cuddy came in to check on Cameron.

"Morning, I hope I didn't wake you.''

"No. What was that about?''

Cuddy came and sat on the side of the bed and explained, "That was the police, they want you to go down to the station later and identify the suspect from a line up.''

Ok, when do they want me?''

Whenever you want, I will phone before we leave so they are ready for us.''

"I'll get ready.''

"Do you want breakfast first?''

"No I am not very hungry.''

"Ok then I will leave you to it. Call if you need anything.''

Forty minutes later Cameron was ready to head down to the station. When they arrived one of detectives and a D.A. took her to a room and explained the procedure before she was taken into the ID room. As the lights on the other side of the glass illuminated the men she suddenly saw the eyes. Number 6 was Brad. As she starred into his eyes, she began to relive the attack in her mind. She was completely lost in her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

"Allison...Allison, you ok?'' Cuddy's voice broke her chain of thoughts and snapped her back to reality.

"umm, yeah. It is number six.''

"Thats great Dr Cameron, you can go now.''

"What about the other one?''

"Rest assured we will get him. Once again thank you for coming down.'' He opened the door and showed the two doctors out.

By the time that they reached the hospital Cuddy was very concerned about Cameron who had been in a trance all journey. As Foreman greeted them he immediately sensed that something was up, but did not say anything. As he led Cameron off to PT Cuddy went off to find House who was playing on his Gameboy in his office trying to ignore Wilson. Having filled them in on the situation they started to come with a plan to get Cameron to open up. During the discussion there was a couple of interruptions from Chase who was reporting lab results and always looked perturbed to be dismissed by House. When House offered his services Cuddy glared and said, "I was considering it, but then she told me about your little 'need to fix people speech'.''

"Oh'' replied House, whilst Wilson looked confused.

"I think that while you could cause her to have an emotional outburst, you couldn't give her the sympathy she needs.''

Meanwhile Cameron's PT had finished a while ago and Foreman had taken her up to the roof to talk.

"So what happened this morning?''

"I had to ID the guy from the line up. Seeing him just made the memories come to life again. The stupid thing is that the guy they have isn't the one that beat me, the one who did that is still out there waiting.''

"You can't think like that. It was a random attack, he won't come near you again.''

"I know, but I still feel scared.''

"Now you know how Chase feels every time House walks by.'' Foreman joked.

Cameron gave a half-heart smile before Foreman stood to take her back to Cuddy. "Come on lets go before they send out a search party.''

Before they left the hospital Cuddy picked up a prescription of sleeping pills for Cameron, which did the desired job and let her have an uninterrupted night.

One week later Cameron was finally given the all clear to ditch the chair which cheered Cameron up. Due to the lack of weight that Cameron was meant to place on her leg she continued to stay with Cuddy. Cuddy was becoming increasingly concerned about Cameron who had still opened up to anyone. Although the sleeping pills were suppressing the nightmares she could not take them forever. On top of this Cameron was now pushing herself too hard and had suffered a couple of falls as a result. So Cuddy decided that House was the only option left.

That evening House arrived and banished Cuddy so there would be no interruptions. He went onto to Cameron's room and greeted her and placed a box on a table. Seeing Cameron's questioning expression he explained, "It's a centrifuge. You need to talk to something.''

"Who am I meant to talk to Foreman looks homicidal when I bring it up, both Chase and Cuddy look guilty and Wilson I don't know. Besides I would rather not talk about it.''

"You can't pretend it never happened.''

"Why not its my life.'' Cameron said in a raised voice.

"Yes it is. But the problem with being a nice person is people end up caring for you. Those people are worried about you.''

"Well they shouldn't because I am fine.''

"Yeah I can see that.''

"What is that supposed to mean?''

"You are a wreck emotionally and physically.''

"No I am not, I'm fine.''

"Do you hope that if you keep saying that you will believe it?''

"What do you want from me?''

"The truth.''

"You have heard it before, what do you want me to do? Break down in front of you? Prove you right that I am not suited to the stressful life of medicine?''

"Is this what this is about? You're insecurities?'' With that Cameron stood and started to limp off.

"You know,'' House continued, "people say that I am cold and uncaring, which is why I choose not to have friends, but you. Do you not know how selfish your behaviour is? People care about you. People who are beginning to crack under the strain. But why should you care?'' With that Cameron cracked and House reached the point he was not looking forward to, having to comfort an emotional Cameron. He carefully approached Cameron and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. She turned and collapsed into him. House gently lead her to the bed and helped her sit down.

"I was so scared.'' Cameron said between sobs. "Why did it happen? What did I do?''

"Things like this just happen. Its not fair, but it happens anyway. But it won't go away by ignoring it.''

"I know, but it's hard.''

"That is because you are too nice. You are wasting time worrying about others. Put yourself first. If you can't talk to the others talk to me. But try not to ruin my shirt,''

The last comment made Cameron burst into tears again. Despite his awkwardness House bit back sarcastic remarks and just held her. After five minutes sobbing Cameron began to talk.

Two hours later Cameron had talked and cried herself to sleep and House took this as his queue to leave. He carefully disentangled himself from Cameron's sleeping form and headed to the door. Seeing that Cuddy was sitting in her car talking to Wilson, House jumped in the back, causing both of them to jump.

"God, don't do that.''

"Although great I am not God.'' House quipped. "Why are you two sitting in a car?''

"We didn't want to disturb you.'' Wilson explained.

"Well mission accomplished and you owe me a me shirt.''

"Is she ok?''

"She will be, just try not to wake her when you go in. I'll see you tomorrow.''

"Thanks House.''

All three got out of the car and headed their separate ways.

The next morning Cuddy woke at 10 to the sound of her coffee maker. When she made it downstairs she found Cameron attempting to pour herself out a cup of coffee.

"Morning.''

"Hi. I didn't wake you did I? I hope you don't mind me making coffee.''

"No not at all, I keep telling you make yourself at home.''

"Do you want a cup?''

"Yeah.'' Cuddy was worried by how much Cameron was doing, but did not want to shake her confidence so went along. "So, do you have any plans for today?'' Cuddy asked carrying her and Cameron's cup to the table so Cameron could concentrate on walking over.

"No, none. What about you?''

"Nothing really, just trying to ignore what House might be up to!'' Just then the door bell rang. "Be right back.''

A couple of minutes Cuddy returned followed by Stacey.

"Hello Dr Cameron. How are you doing? You are looking much better,''

"Thanks, I am doing fine.''

"Coffee Stacey?''

"Please.'' Stacey took a seat, "I am sorry to disturb you but something has come up at the hospital and I thought that you would want the heads up.''

"I'll leave you to it.'' Cameron said trying to stand, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually it concerns you as well, you might want to stay. The D.A.s office rang this morning. How much do you know about the person they caught?''

"Nothing.'' replied Cameron.

"His name is Bradley Walsh. He comes from a very rich family, but he ran away two years ago and got hooked on drugs. When he was arrested he was linked back to his missing person's report and his parents notified. They are trying everything to keep him out of prison. The D.A. offered him a deal to give up the other one for a reduced prison sentence. His parents refused and will try anything. There latest scheme is if you drop the charges against him he will give up his partner and his parents will make a 1/2 billion donation to the hospital."

"They are trying bribery?'' Questioned Cuddy.

"In a nutshell yes. Their lawyers will make contact when you return from leave.''

"Well you can tell them to take a running jump. If Vogler can't buy the hospital, they sure to hell can't.''

"I'd better get back to work. I'll speak to you later.'' Stacey said before turning to Cameron and saying "Take care.''

When Cuddy returned from showing Stacey out she was fuming that they could come up with such an offer. She was stunned when Cameron said.

"The hospital could use the money.''

"The hospital would not accept the money so don't even think about it. I mean it.''

Before Cameron could respond the door went again. This time it was the A.D.A.

By the time that Cuddy had shown him to the kitchen he was aware they already knew about the proposed deal.

"Hello Dr Cameron. It is good to see you looking so much better. I gather that you know about the offer, before you make your mind up there are a couple of things I think that you should consider. If you turn down the offer, it will go to trial and you will have to testify. We also would not have the other person in custody. If you do make a deal however, he will be free. I should tell you that during the course of our investigation we found that you were not his first victim. In some of the other cases he did the beatings. Unfortunately the other victims have been paid off, so if you accept their offer he will likely strike someone else again.''

Having heard the last piece of information Cameron turned to Cuddy who said. "If you can't face testifying that is one thing, but don't make this about the money.''

After a brief pause Cameron said, "I will refuse the offer and testify.''

"Thank you Dr. Cameron, I will be in touch shortly.''

The next week Cameron returned to her apartment. She was now much more mobile and since House's visit she had not had any really bad nightmares. Foreman helped her into her bedroom a placed her on her couch before heading off to get her a drink. Just as Foreman was handing her the glass they heard a key in the lock. A terrified Cameron grabbed Foreman. "It will be ok. Can you make it to the bedroom.''

Cameron nodded and limped off while Foreman took up a post by the door. Whoever was on the other side seemed to be having problems opening the lock, but eventually the door opened. As the intruder stepped inside Foreman grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?'' Questioned Foreman.

"Looking for my sister.'' Replied the stranger.

"Sister?''

"Yeah, Allison. I am sorry she must have moved.''

"You are Cam.. er Allison's brother?''

:John?'' Came a shaky voice from the bedroom.

Seeing that Cameron seemed happy with his identity Foreman released his grip.

"So this is why you missed the wedding because you have shacked up with some thug.''

As Cameron opened the door further and her face came out of the shadows her brother saw the scar on her forehead. He gasped and questioned "Did he do that to you?''

Foreman was about to flip "That had better not have been a race remark.''

"John. Foreman is a friend he didn't do this.'' As she spoke she hobbled out to the lounge.

John brushed pass Foreman up to Cameron. "What happened to you?''

"I was attacked.''

John drew Cameron into a big hug squeezing her hard not realising she had broken ribs. The sudden pain caused her to gasp.

"Jesus, Ally, come sit down.''

By the time that Cameron had made it to the couch Foreman was on hand with some painkillers, which knocked her out before the interrogation could begin. Foreman lifted her from the couch to her bed before coming back to speak to John.

"I'm sorry about before and it wasn't a race thing.''

"Sure no problem.''

"What happened to her.''

Foreman filled him in on the details of the attack and about they tried to contact the family but got no answer.

"We were all in New Zealand for David's, our brother, wedding. I came back early when Ally didn't turn up, the rest of the family won't be back till Friday.''

"How come you weren't worried enough to come back straight after the wedding?''

"Well we all knew the wedding would be hard on her, bringing up memories of her wedding and everything that followed, and just thought that she decided she couldn't cope with it. But when she didn't call afterwards to apologise I thought something must be up. But this. How could anyone do this to her? She is so annoyingly nice.''

Foreman chuckled, "That she is. It drives our boss nuts!'' After a brief pause he continued, "It was just random, wrong place wrong time.''

"Have you been looking after her?''

"We all have, she is well liked.''

"So are you and her...''

"No, just friends.'' Just then Foreman's pager went off. "Look I have to go to work. Can you tell her I will stop by later.''

"Sure.''

When Cameron awoke she made her way to the lounge where John was watching tv.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I am really sorry about the ribs. Should you be walking.''

Cameron glared, "Which one of us is the doctor?''

"Hey can I help being worried about my baby sister. Seriously how are you feeling?''

"Still a bit groggy but that will pass. What are you watching?''

"Football.''

"Oh great.'' Muttered Cameron "What happened to Foreman? You didn't go all 'big brother' on him did you?''

"He got paged and had to go to work. Don't worry we got on well had a long chat about you. I filled him in on all your quirks.''

"Am I going to be able to ever face him again?''

"Seriously though he told me what happened. I am so sorry I wasn't here for you.''

"Don't worry about it. How was the wedding?''

"Good. Lots of lovely bridesmaids! David and Linda enjoyed the day and got off for the honeymoon.''

"Were they annoyed that I wasn't there?''

"David just thought it was too hard for you, after you know. Mum and Dad were a bit surprised. I should probably call them and know what happened.''

"Don't. Let them enjoy the rest of the trip. They will only worry.''

"They would want to be here. They are going to be pissed as it that you didn't call earlier.''

"Then making them a bit more upset won't matter will it?''

"On your head be it. Can I get you anything?''

"No I am ok. You don't have to stay. You must be tired after your flight.''

"Yes I am, so tired in fact I can't drive so I thought that I would crash here. Do you want to watch a video?''

"Sure .''

A few hours later John awoke with no feeling in his left arm. 'God' he thought 'I have DVT from the flight.' Then however he remembered where he was and looked down to see Allison's sleeping form pinning his arm. Not wanting to wake her, but desperate to move his arm he gently shook her. A second later Cameron's eyes flew open looking panicked.

"Hey, Ally, its ok. It is just me.''

Calming down Cameron began to remember where she was. "John?''

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry but I need my arm.'' Having freed his arm he looked at Cameron with a concerned expression. "You want to talk about it?''

"It's nothing, I was just having a bad dream.''

"I thought that you weren't having nightmares any more.'' After a questioning look from Cameron he explained, "Your friend told me.''

"Foreman?'' After John nodded she continued, "Did he tell you anything else I should know.''

"Not really. Don't change the subject.''

"I still have dreams, they just don't make me wake up screaming.''

"Oh Ally.'' He drew her in for a hug being very careful of the ribs. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it.'' Said John as he carefully got up. A minute later he brought the phone over and whispered "It's Foreman.'' As he passed the phone over he added "I'll leave you to it, back in a bit.'' Before leaving.

"Hi Foreman., how are you doing?''

"House is in an unreasonable mood.''

"So no change there then!''

"Anyway I've pulled the nightshift on this case so I won't be round tonight, so I will see you tomorrow. Are you going be ok getting in for your physio or do you want me to pick you up?''

"Thanks but no, I'll get John to take me.''

"Ok, take care. See you tomorrow.''

Having dropped Cameron off for her PT, John went in search of Cuddy. When he got to her office he knocked and waited for her to shout "Come in.''

"Hi, I am Allison's brother.'' John greeted.

"Hello, Foreman said you were back. How is Allison doing?''

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about.''

"Please have a seat.''

"Thanks. Firstly I want to thank you for all you have done for her, but I was wondering if you could do something else.''

"Sure, what?'' Cuddy asked.

"Would it be possible for you to arrange some sort of counseling?''

"Of course it is possible, in fact we have all tried to persuade her to go, but she keeps finding excuses. After the nightmares stopped I guess we all let up on the asking. But if she is ready I can organise something now.''

"Before you do there are a couple of problems. Firstly she is still having the nightmares only in her own words she is not waking up screaming. Secondly she hasn't agreed yet.''

"I see.'' Cuddy pondered. "Well I can enforce that she has counseling if she wants to return to work, but she is still a long way off coming back so in the short term I can't force her.''

"But if I can persuade her, you can set something up.''

"Of course. I am sorry I can't be more help.''

"No you have been great.''

"When do your parents get back?''

"The weekend. I wanted to tell them yesterday, but Allison wouldn't let me.''

"Probably best not to have them worry on the long flight over.''

Before John could respond House burst in.

"Dr Cuddy.'' He greeted, "and you must be Jake.''

"John.'' Both John and Cuddy corrected.

"Let me get you a drink.'' House offered.

"Oh no you don't.'' Cuddy responded quickly. "Firstly you will not interrogate the poor man who is probably jet lagged and secondly you should be in the clinic.'' Seeing House was not moving in a more fierce tone she added . "Now!''

With that House limped and mumbled off. By the lift he spotted Cameron limping out looking a bit lost. She was accompanied by Foreman.

"Confusing places hospitals. Especially if you have never been in one before.''

"Haha. I am looking for someone.''

"Jake? He is in with Cuddy.''

"It's John. Why is he in with Cuddy?''

"Don't know. At a guess I would say talking about you, but Cuddy threw me out before I had a chance to confirm. See you later.''

A confused Cameron slowly made her way to Cuddy's office.

"Hello Allison, come in. Have a seat.'' Cuddy greeted making her way over to Cameron. "When is you next appointment?''

"Friday.''

"Good. If you come in early that day, I will change your stitches and take the ones in you head out.''

"Really?'' Cameron asked with a smile.

"Yes. So John do you live locally?''

"No, but I am staying with Ally.''

"Well if you two need anything just ask.''

"Will do and thanks for your time.''

"No problem. See you Friday.''

"Before we go, I was just talking to Dr Cuddy about counseling.''

At this point Cameron lost it and started hurling abuse at John. Cuddy and Foreman exchanged worried glances before Foreman said to Cameron. "Cameron, you really need to calm down.''

"I am only doing this because I care.''

"Don't get all brotherly on me now. It has been nearly ten years. You can't just show up and run my life.''

Foreman was now very confused, but still could not get a word in.

"You are the one who has cut herself off from the rest off us.''

"Why do you think that is?''

"Because you are a stubborn emotionally broken person.''

"Guys.'' Foreman tried to cut in. He was getting worried about what the shouting would be doing to Cameron's ribs. However the two ignored him and kept at it. Cuddy to was trying to broker a peace but the Cameron and John were too caught up to notice.

"Wrong. Try the fact that when I needed help you all turned your back on me.''

"That is because it was stupid. We tried to warn you off him. We did not want to sit around and watch you get hurt. But oh no, you knew best and married a dying man. What type of a screwed up person does that?''

Foreman was so shocked about the revelation he stopped trying to break them up and just stood still.

"Fine you didn't agree with my decision, but you could have still been there for me. Do you know how hard it was to watch him die. It was then that I needed your help. But you turned your back on me. I will never need support like I did back then.'' As the tears began to flow Cameron had to check her shouting as it suddenly became painful to breathe.

Becoming more and more concerned Cuddy stepped in between Cameron and John, hoping to make them stop.

In a way it worked as Cameron stormed as fast as she could with only one working leg out of the office. John made to take after her, but Foreman held him back. "I think you have done enough.''

Cuddy moved pass the pair of them to talk to Cameron, but as she reached her door Cameron was already disappearing off in a lift. Cuddy sprinted up the stairs hoping to cut her off, despite not knowing what floor she was heading to.

When the lift stopped Cameron started walking, not really caring where she was. Although she had stopped crying, the bad memories of her husbands death replaced by rage towards John, she was so caught up in her rage she charged down the corridor not fully realising how much strain the charge was putting on her ribs. The effort required to walk at that pace was not only causing pain in her leg and ribs, but it was making her breathless and thus causing more pain in her ribs. By the time she had rounded the corner the pain was becoming unbearable so she was about to stop until she realised where she was, the clinic. She immediately did a sharp turn and headed back to where she had come from.

House had seen this scene and limped off after her. To an outsider the sight of two people limping after each other would probably be amusing. House was surprised how fast Cameron was moving and the chase was beginning to make his leg hurt. As he finally caught her up he was worried at how laboured her breathing was.

"Cameron, slow down.''

"Leave me alone.''

House grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn round.

"No. Calm down. What has happened?''

"Nothing.'' Her voice breathless and she was clearly struggling for breath.

"You need to sit down, you can barely breathe.''

"I'm fine.'' She turned to make off again, but the sudden twisting movement caused a great wave of pain go through her body causing her to collapse.

House lunged forward and tried to support her without collapsing under the weight. He looked around and could not see anyone, but then he heard the familiar sound of Cuddy's heels. "DOCTOR CUDDY.'' House yelled. Within 5 seconds Cuddy was sprinting round the corner, followed by several others wondering what was going on.

Cuddy barked out orders to the nurses following her. Chase who had also appeared brushed pass all of them and scooped Cameron up in his arms and carried her into a nearby empty room. Cuddy and House were in close proximately and House immediately placed an oxygen mask on Cameron. Cuddy started listening to her lungs to make sure she had not re-punctured her lung. She order Chase to go get some morphine.

"What the hell happened?'' Questioned House.

"Family bust up.'' Cuddy explained. Before she could explain further a groan sounded from Cameron.

"Allison, can you hear me?'' Asked Cuddy.

Cameron tried to remove the oxygen mask, but House stopped her saying "Humor me.''

Chase then entered with morphine but Cameron shook her head.

"You sure?'' Queried Cuddy. Cameron nodded. "ok, but you are going to have to stay here for a bit.'' Cuddy made to leave the room and gestured for House to follow. Chase meanwhile stayed with Cameron.

House followed Cuddy down to her office as she explained what had happened. Foreman was waiting in the office with John. When Foreman saw that Cameron wasn't with them he asked. "Is she ok?''

"No thanks to you.'' House said glaring at John.

"Where is she?'' Asked john.

"Lying in a bed upstairs trying to recover.''

"Can I see her?''

"I don't think so.'' Said House

Cuddy trying to be diplomatic said "I think you both need a cooling off period.''

Just then House's pager went. Seeing it was from Chase, House quickly picked up a phone. "What do you mean she is trying to escape...for god's sake she is crippled...can't you chain her up? I thought that you were good at that...stay there I will be right up.'' As he limped out he told the others "Cameron is being difficult.'' Cuddy and Foreman had to spend a couple of minutes persuading John not to come up. When they got up they saw House hovering over an unconscious Cameron holding a syringe.

"What happened?'' Asked Foreman.

"She decided to take a nap.'' Explained House.

"You sedated her?'' Said Cuddy.

"Yes. She needed to calm down and stay still. While she is out I suggest you evict her brother.''

"We can't do that.'' Said Cuddy.

"Why not? He is a hazard to her health.''

"They seemed so close yesterday.'' Mused Foreman, "I couldn't believe it when she said that they had not seen each other for ten years.''

"Chase please can you go and get some water.'' Asked Cuddy.

A perplexed Chase said he would and left. Cuddy turned to Foreman.

"Foreman I hope that you appreciate that what was said in my office is to stay in my office. And what you learnt about Cameron's past is not yours to share. She has deliberately not told people for a reason.''

"Sure, you might want to tell John that though, he had already dropped a few hints to me about it.''

"And you,'' Cuddy said turning to House, "From the sound of it she gets enough grief from her family about it so don't add to it.'' Just then Chase returned with a jug of water and the conversation ended.

When Cameron woke up she was very groggy. After a minute or so the memories of earlier came flooding back. Seeing House sitting in the shadows she said "You sedated me.''

"I did. How are you feeling?''

"Tired, sore. Where is John?''

"Cuddy sent him home. To his, not yours.''

"Can I go home now?''

"If you want. I will even drive you.''

"Thanks.'' Cameron tried to sit up, House came over and assisted.

"On one condition. You keep you temper.''

"I take it that all the hospital knows now.''

"Not really. Cuddy has tried to keep a lid on it.'' House explained. "Come on lets go.''

On Friday Cameron returned to the hospital for the PT and to have stitches taken out. When Cuddy had changed the stitches in her leg and removed the ones from her ribs and head Cameron apologised for her outburst. "I am really sorry.'' She started.

"Its ok. From the sound of it you had a few unresolved issues to get of your chest. We all keep telling you that it is better to let your feelings out.''

"But your office was not the place to do it.''

"No, but I was happy to help. Have you spoken to your brother since then?''

"Not really I left him a message saying that I was fine.''

Cuddy felt that it was best not to probe Cameron any further and let her get off for her physio.

That night Foreman came round to check on Cameron. He felt it best to avoid talking about her brother or marriage directly so went for a more sneaky approach.

"I'm curious. If you haven't seen your brother for ten years how come he had a key to your apartment?''

"My parents had a spare set, he must have picked them up from their place before coming here.'' She explained.

With Cameron not opening up he thought he would give it one more try. "You know for people who haven't seen each other for so long, bar Cuddy's office you seemed real close.''

"We use to be. But things happened and we didn't see each other. We kept in contact though with Christmas cards and presents.''

"What about your parents?''

"I see them a bit, but we are not at close as we use to be.''

Seeing that she was not taking the bait he dropped the subject hoping to draw it out from her in the future.

On Sunday Cameron woke up suddenly to a loud banging on the front door. She limped over to it thinking that from the constant banging it must be House. As she opened it though she saw two worried looking parents on the doorstep.

"Allison.'' Cried her mother as she stepped forward and embraced her daughter. Cameron noted that she was being careful not to touch her ribs.

After the embrace Cameron asked, "do you want to come in?''

Before Cameron had shut the door her father asked, "why didn't you call us?''

"There was nothing that you could have done and I didn't want to ruin the wedding.'' As an after thought she added, "I take it that you have spoken to John?''

"Yes he is very worried about you.'' Answered her mother.

When her father saw her clench he offered, "He does care about you.''

"Whatever.'' Cameron mumbled. "Do you want a drink?''

"No don't trouble yourself. We have just come to pick you up.'' Said her mother.

"Pick me up?''

"Yes you are going to come stay with us until you start work again.''

"No I am not.''

"For once don't be stubborn. We will take you to the hospital when necessary and look after you.''

Seeing his wife's argument was not swaying their daughter he said. "Please Allison, let someone look after you for a change. Speaking to John we realised how we have let you down in the past, please let us try to make amends. We won't interfere. Whatever you say goes.''

"Ok, I'll go pack.'' Cameron agreed.

"Do you want some help?'' Asked her mother.

"She is capable of it herself, don't fuss.'' Her father answered before giving Cameron a reassuring smile.

After ten days of staying with her parents Cameron was going crazy. She needed to get back to work, but was still several weeks off that target, but she was not to be deterred. She got her parents to drop her off early at the hospital so she could corner Cuddy and House. After explaining her situation she offered to come in and do House's mail and charts.

"You actually want to do my paperwork? You really are crazy.'' House scoffed.

Cuddy was not to keen on an unfit Cameron coming back to work so Cameron made her second offer.

"I will go to counseling.'' Seeing that Cuddy was still not moved she added, "daily.''

"Perhaps we should send her to phych ward.'' House stated, drawing a glare from Cuddy. "Well two weeks ago she tried killing her brother, failed and nearly killed herself, for the suggestion that she went to counseling, now she is willing to go. Schizophrenic is the word that comes to mind.''

"House!'' Cuddy warned. Then turning to Cameron she said, "I will think about it. Come back and see me after physio and we will talk.''

When Cameron left House said, "So you have what you wanted.''

"More in fact. I can't believe she agreed to daily counseling.''

"So you will accept her offer.''

"As long as you are happy and don't push her. But I will make her sweat for a bit.''

"Ooh, I love it when you get nasty.''

An hour later Cameron entered Cuddy's office feeling nervous.

"You can come back tomorrow, with a few provisos. Firstly counseling daily, we will review it on a weekly basis. Secondly no patient contact whatsoever. Thirdly if it gets too much stop, take a day off. If you don't and I have to make that call we will cancel the arrangement. Do you agree?''

"Yes, absolutely.''

"Good I will pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow morning.''

"Thanks, see you tomorrow.''

The next few days passed quickly for Cameron and the only bad part of the days was the counseling. She had no intention on sharing her feelings with some strangers. Instead she just used the knowledge acquired from her self-help books to tell the councilor what she thought he wanted to hear. When it came to the first weekly review with Cuddy she was told that the counselor felt that she was not gaining anything from the daily sessions and it should be reduced to once a week. Cuddy seemed very happy with the progress, but House suspected that something was amiss. After the meeting he called Cameron into his office.

"Those self-help books of yours. I keep telling you to watch TV.'' Seeing that Cameron was sitting there looking innocent he went on, "No need to play dumb with me. I won't turn you in. I also think shrinks are a waste of time. I have never given them the time of day and look how well I turned out! I am happy for you to handle everything by yourself, but if you start flipping out I will hand you over. Ok?'' Cameron nodded and headed next door.

The next week Cameron's cast came of her arm and she as beginning to feel much better about herself. That is until she had a visit. On the Wednesday afternoon whilst Foreman, Chase and House were off trying to save a patient and she was sitting alone in the office, two suited men entered.

"Dr Cameron?'' Cameron nodded. "We represent the Walsh family.''

"I have nothing to say to you please leave.''

"Just hear us out, then we will leave.'' Cameron made to leave the office, but each man positioned himself in front of a door. Seeing she was trapped she sat down.

"We would like to ask you to reconsider the offer that was put forward.''

"I have already said no.''

"If you don't accept it, we will be going to trial. We will use whatever means necessary to keep our client out of jail.''

"Are you threatening me?''

"No just stating the obvious. On the stand you will have to talk about the alleged attack in detail, we will pick your story apart and then make you re-live it. Surely you don't want that?''

Before she had a chance to answer Stacey burst in. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get out now before I call the police.''

The two lawyers started to leave before one turned to Cameron and said, "Think about what we have said.''

"Dr Cameron,'' Said Stacey. "Are you ok?''

"Yeah, please excuse me.'' Cameron brushed pass Stacey and headed towards the ladies.

Sensing that Cameron still felt very uncomfortable around her she went down to get Cuddy.

"Dr Cuddy, we might have a situation.'' She began.

"Stacey, come in. What is the problem.''

"I think it would be best if I explained on route.'' Cuddy got up and followed Stacey out. "I was going to see House about the latest complaint. When I got to his office I saw two men talking to Dr Cameron. I recognised them as Bradley Walsh's lawyers. I told them to leave but I think Dr Cameron is rather shaken, she headed for the restroom.''

"Thanks Stacey. I will handle it.''

As Cuddy entered the restroom she was about to call out to Cameron when she heard someone being sick. "Allison?'' She said as she approached the cubicle. She pushed on the door and it opened to expose Cameron throwing up. Cuddy got some towels and handed them to Cameron whilst rubbing her back. When Cameron had finished she flushed and collapsed in a heap on the floor, trying to hide the pain she was feeling in her ribs.

"You want to talk about it?'' Cuddy asked also sitting down.

"The lawyers were back trying to make me accept the offer by telling me what would happen if I didn't. What they said got me thinking. What if I am not strong enough to go to court and give testimony?''

"Of course you will be strong enough. You are one of the strongest people I know. Anyone who can put up with House like you can has to be strong.'' The last comment got a smile from Cameron.

"Come on, lets get out of here.'' Cuddy stood and help Cameron up. Cameron went over to the sinks and washed her mouth out, Cuddy offered her a mint which she gratefully accepted.

Cuddy tried to persuade Cameron to go home. However Cameron said she would prefer to stay so Cuddy instead helped Cameron back to Cameron's office. She stayed with her until House and the rest of the team returned. "House,'' Cuddy said. "I need to talk to you about clinic duty.''

House followed her out about to become defensive.

"What is it now? I thought I was on best behaviour this morning.''

"Its not about Clinic duty. It is about Cameron.'' She then went on to explain the recent events.

When he returned to the office he was saw Cameron sitting at his desk checking his emails whilst Chase and Foreman were looking in from the other room. He decided to see the boys first. Before he could speak Foreman said.

"Go easy on her. She just found out the trial is in two weeks.''

"Does that mean they have caught the other guy?''

"No.''

A few days later Cameron had to go and see the A.D.A. in order to go over her testimony and the procedure. He told her about the strong case they had and not to worry. However her testimony was still needed. That night she went home and wished that she wasn't still on painkillers to she could get hammered. However, she was on painkillers so had to relax another way. Ever since the she had been told the trial date she had started having nightmares again, but felt too guilty to worry any of her friends so suffered in silence. She had a feeling the nightmares would be worse than usual tonight. She was disturbed from her thoughts though by her front door being smashed down. She looked up to see Hank's eyes staring at her. Terrified she stood and tried to go for her phone. For some reason she could not scream. Hank was to quick and grabbed her and thrust her up against her window choking her.

"You shouldn't be testifying you bitch. I am going to have to silence you.''

Terrified and struggling for breath, Cameron thought that the last thing that she would see were Hank's eyes. Then she faded into darkness.

"Dr Cameron. Can you hear me?'' Cameron thought she heard a voice, but she was sure she was, or at least should be dead. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal a detective kneeling over her.

"Its ok Dr Cameron, it is all over.''

Still trying to get her breath back she tried to sit up which she eventually did with some help.

"Don't worry the paramedics will be here shortly.''

"No.'' Cameron tried saying, but it hurt her throat so she just shook her head instead. Another detective gave her a glass of water an reassuring smile.

"I'll be ok. You can cancel the paramedics.''

"I don't think that is a good idea.'' Argued the detective.

"I'm a doctor. Trust me I am fine.''

"Ok, but I am taking you to a hospital. No arguments.'' As they left he added. "Don't worry we will have the door replaced by the time we get back.''

Fortunately everyone she knew at the hospital had already gone home so she was not bombarded with questions. Cameron feared though that word would spread by lunch tomorrow. Having got the all clear the detective drove her home. During the journey Cameron asked.

"How did you know?''

"Well,'' The detective started. "Dr Cuddy phoned us after the visit you had at work, concerned they might try something else. We said we would keep an eye on your place. We saw the struggle and came in.''

"Thanks.'' Cameron half-heartedly smiled.

"No problem. Besides we can't loose our star witness.'' Seeing Cameron looking disturbed by that comment he added, "that was a joke by the way.''

"Sorry, guess my sense of humor isn't very good at the moment.''

Having dropped Cameron off the detective tried to persuade her to call a friend, but she flat out refused. So he gave in and said someone would be in a car outside if she needed anything.

Cameron did not sleep at all that night and at 4 gave up trying. She got up and picked out her clothes. Having looked in her mirror she saw the dark bruises round her neck and realised that a polo neck was called for. She only had two to choose from though so she was ready quite quickly. After she got dressed she watched TV till 7.15 when she went outside to wait for Foreman to pick her up. Deciding that if he saw the new front door he would ask questions she did not want to answer.

Foreman put Cameron's silence down to the fact that she was nervous about the trial and did not try to break the silence. When they reached the hospital Cameron went off to check House's mail. Soon House and Wilson came to the office. House made some comment about her clothes but she was not really listening. Instead she scooted out of his seat and headed next door. Wilson said his hellos and goodbyes and left.

At ten Wilson went over to chat to the nurses and catch up on the latest gossip.

"Isn't it terrible, poor Dr Cameron. Such a nice doctor.'' He heard as he approached. He thought that it was strange that they were still talking about this as it was several weeks old, but then again Cameron was very nice.

"Nothing new then ladies?'' He asked giving his boyish smile.

"We thought that you would be the best person to ask seeing you are friends. How is she holding up?''

"Fine. Why wouldn't she be?''

"You have been spending to much time round that man Dr Wilson. How can you be so heartless.'' Wilson was taken aback and feeling completely confused. Before he could ask anything the nurse continued her rant. "The hospital is one thing, but her home quite another. I suppose he forced her to come in today, so uncaring.''

"What on earth are you talking about?''

"Last night the attack''

"What attack last night?'' The nurse endeavored to fill him in on the details that she knew. When done he sprinted up to House's office. As he entered he saw Cameron staring at the computer screen, but he felt that her mind was elsewhere.

"Cameron. Are you ok? I heard what happened. Why didn't you tell anyone? Should you even be in?''

"Well it didn't take long for that to get round. I am fine. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry.''

Before Wilson could probe further House limped in. But he was so involved in his Gameboy game he did not notice the intense looks in Cameron's and Wilson's eyes. Noticing Wilson in the office he asked, "What brings you here?''

"Just checking up on Cameron.''

"Why?'' House asked.

Seeing the look that Cameron was giving him he decided to respect her privacy and said. "It is what nice normal humans do. I'll see you later, take care.''

Wilson's silence would only buy her a couple of hours, but she vowed to enjoy it while it lasted.

By noon she was dead on her feet, but did not want to go back to her apartment. However every second she stayed increased the probability of House finding out. As she was deciding which was worse, the decision was taken away from her by House bursting in.

House walked straight up to her and pulled the neck of her top away from her throat to reveal hand shaped bruises. "Why didn't you tell us?''

"It doesn't have anything to do with you.''

"I think you'll find it does.''

"Why?''

"I am your boss, I need to know.''

"Only if it affects my work, which it hasn't.''

Just then Foreman, Chase and Cuddy walked in. Before they could say anything Cameron's pager went off. She read it and said, "Sorry, I have to deal with this.'' and walked out.

After she had gone House relayed what he knew. Cuddy left shaking her head. When she reached her office she was surprised to see Cameron and Wilson in it. As she entered she realised that Cameron was asleep on her couch. Wilson turned and put a finger to his lips and then followed Cuddy outside.

"You knew and didn't tell us.''

"The nurses told me and Cameron said she didn't want anyone else finding out. When I saw you all burst in I paged her to let her escape.''

"Why did you come to my office?''

"I convinced her that was the last place that you would look. Then I sedated her.''

"You sedated her?''

"Yes she looked tired. I will transfer her to a bed in a minute.''

"No let her be.''

When she came to Foreman took her home and then planted himself on her couch refusing to leave her alone. She was too tired to argue so just went to bed. If truth be told she was grateful for the company.

Up until she gave evidence she was never left alone. Everyone made the offer of coming to the trial as well. But she would not let them. She knew that she was likely to break down and she did not want to do that in front of her colleagues who already thought she was weak. When she said her parents would be there they backed down. She was on the stand for over an hour. The majority of which was cross examination. She was grateful to the A.D.A. who seemed to be protecting her well. When it was all over she had the chance to sit in on the rest of the trial, but she just left. Two days later the verdict was in. Guilty. He was sentenced to five years. Hank unable to afford a good lawyer pleaded guilty and sentenced to 10 years. It was finally over.


End file.
